Buried Secrets
by evafan89
Summary: Harry Potter’s journey isn’t over yet for he has to win over the love of his life and dig up a secret that his parents had hidden from everyone. Voldemort may be gone but his journey was only beginning.
1. Prologue

Title: Buried Secrets

Author: Evafan89

Disclaimer: I did not create nor do I own any of the characters of Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I only own the story line (what isn't recognized from the Harry Potter/BTVS plots) and the characters that I make up. The only thing I make from this is the joy of bringing the characters back to life after the book/TV show has ended.

Summary: Harry Potter's journey isn't over yet for he has to win over the love of his life and dig up a secret that his parents had hidden from everyone. Voldemort may be gone but his journey was only beginning.

Prologue

Harry Potter stood in front of his parents graves holding some flowers that he brought for them. He knew that not a lot of people had visited his parent's grave in a long time. He often wondered if his first visit to their grave was the first one they had had in a while. He knew it must have been dangerous for people during the time that Lord Voldemort was ruling to come and visit the Potter's graves when they were known to be against the dark Lord. He knew this because it was just as dangerous in those times if you were a supporter of Harry Potter. But Harry was glad that he could say all those times were in the past, even if it was just a month ago, and Lord Voldemort was never going to hurt another being.

"He's gone," Harry told his parent's. He didn't know what else he was to say to his parents. He had wanted to desperately talk to them for so long. His entire journey to Godric's Hollow he had thought of a million things that were going to tell them, but as soon as he stepped in front of their grave he had forgotten each and everything.

"I love you both and I miss you terribly. For a moment I thought that I was going to be joining you. The funny thing I was ready because I knew that my sacrifice would have made a difference. Yet here I am still living. Now I guess I have the chance to live and I'm going to live, for you," Harry told his parents as the words just fell out of mouth in a way that he didn't know was possible. Suddenly Harry found himself telling his parents all about his life and his years in Hogwarts. He told his parents all about his best friends Hermione and Ron. He finished off the tale by telling them all about Ginny and how much he loved her. When he finished his story he felt a warm breeze on the back of his neck though it hadn't been windy at all that day. He knew that his parents had heard him and he felt loved by them in a way that he had never experienced. He placed the flowers on their graves and promised that he would be back to visit whenever possible. As soon as he had said his goodbyes he left the cemetery and headed towards the house that he had once lived in. As soon as his hand touched the gate in front of his old house a sign popped out of nowhere that read:

On this spot, on the night of 31 October 1981,

Lily and James Potter lost their lives.

Their son, Harry, remains the only wizard

Ever to have survived the killing curse.

This house, invisible to muggles, has been left

In its ruined state as a monument to the Potters

And as a reminder of the violence

That tore apart their family.

Harry could see scribbled messages all around the words wishing him good luck in his fight against the Dark Lord in everlasting ink. It was almost like an everlasting reminder of the support he had. Harry Potter pushed open the gate and it was if the gate knew who it was for it creaked a little as it was pushed open. Harry didn't know what to feel as he made his first journey up to the broken house that he had once lived in for the first time since Hagrid had taken him away when he was only a year old. Harry made his way up the pathway and into the house. It was dark and musty in the house. Dust covered everything like a thick blanket. Harry could only imagine what his house must have looked like before because of the pictures he had seen. Harry closed his eyes and he could almost hear his Father chasing little Harry around the living room on Christmas day as little Harry played happily with his new broom. He could almost hear his Mother Lily's warnings that he would get hurt as she watched from beside the tree with a smile on her face. He could almost smell breakfast in the background. Harry was startled back to the present as he almost lost his balance on something that was lying on the floor. Harry peered down and pointed his wand at the object to clean the dust off of it. He could hardly believe his eyes when he found his old toy broom staring back up at him. Harry picked up the object with his hand and felt an overwhelming sense of joy. He had found something else that would connect back to his parents. It connected back to his life with his parents. He studied the brook looking for any sign that his parents had held it. He found what he was looking for because on the tip of the brook handle was engraved:

With all our love,

Mom and Dad

Harry spent the rest of the day combing through the house for anything that would tie him to the past. He didn't find much before he came upon a locked box in a place that no one thought to even look. It was only by chance he had decided it was worth a look behind his crib. He took the box that barely looked like it had aged a day since it had been created. Harry placed it upon the table that still stood in the room.

"Alohomora," Harry muttered with his wand and the lock clicked open. After putting his wand back into his pocket Harry opened the box and soon found himself immersed in papers and pictures. The first paper that he pulled out was what looked like a letter from his parents. He sat down on the bed and read it before rereading it to make sure he read it correctly. It read:

_My wonderful son Harry,_

_If you are reading this than this means your Father and I have gone. Please do not be sad for it is because of our love for you that we would do it over and over again. You're Father and I love you so much. We are so proud of you for being our brave little soldier. By this time I'm sure you've found your inheritance, but that isn't all we have left you. In the box you will find the information of how to obtain the rest of your inheritance at Gringotts. It isn't gold but it's all of our wonderful treasures that you deserve to have. __Please be the wonderful boy we know you can be and know that your Father and I are always with you._

_Love,_

_James and Lily Potter_

_Mom and Dad_

Harry held the letter close to his heart as a tear trickled down his cheek. He wondered how soon after they wrote this letter they were killed. He wondered if they had known all along that even their greatest efforts wouldn't prevent Voldemort from killing them. Harry hated them for their sacrifice and yet loved them for it all the same. He knew deep down that he would do the same thing for his child. Harry moved back over to the box and went through the many pictures of him and his family. There were even pictures of Sirius and the rest of his parents friends. They all smiled joyfully and moved around doing what they were doing in the pictures like there wasn't a care in the world. They didn't look like scared people who were hiding from an evil dark Lord. They looked like a normal wizard family having a good time with each other. Harry wished that had been the case, but knew that it wasn't true. He knew that the only reason they were doing that was to keep little Harry oblivious to the dangers that they were about to face and the many dangers that little Harry himself was going to face.

At the bottom Harry came across some adoption papers and it puzzled Harry for he knew that he wasn't adopted. He took those out of the box and examined them carefully. He read them from the front cover to the back. When he was finished he reread them at least four times to take in all the information until it had all sunk in. Harry was surprised to find that he had a sister out there that no one had ever told him about. There wasn't even any mention of it in his parent's letter to him. It would have been nice if they knew they were going to die to include a little explanation of why they had given up his sister. Than after doing the math he realized that they would have had to be sixteen at the time and still attending Hogwarts. Maybe no one but his parents knew about the baby girl that they had had together. The same baby they had given up for adoption together. Harry needed to know more about this for all he had was old adoption papers that said that James and Lily Potter were giving up their daughter Willow Potter up for adoption. Harry didn't know how he was going to find her but he knew he was going to. After stowing the locked box and his old toy broom away in his necklace that would lock away all things that he found important he departed from the house that he once lived in for the last time. By the time he left it was just getting dark and streaks of colors filled the sky creating a beautiful picture. When he came out from the gate he found a crowd of people waiting for him. One brave soul approached him coming away from the rest of the crowd.

"We just wanted to thank you Harry Potter," the woman told him.

"It was no problem really," Harry told them with a warm smile as he thought of Ginny, "I'd do it a hundred times over." He left out the part about how it was all for his parents and her. They didn't need to know that. He barely knew any of them.

"You are always welcome in Godric's Hollow," the woman told Harry.

"Thank you," Harry told them though he knew his home was no longer at the Potter house where he had lived as a child, but with the woman that he loved. Than with a bright smile Harry apparated away into the night. His journey wasn't done yet for he still had to find his long lost sister and finally bring him and Ginny together at last.


	2. Gringotts and Ginny

A/N: I decided to update with another chapter because of the two reviews I got. They made me happy and gave me encouragement to write more to the story. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

A/N: Thank you to:

DiMeraslover- I'm glad that you like this story so far. Sorry about the spacing I am new to using Microsoft Word 2007 and have yet to work out what everything does. I hope this chapter is better.

Allen Pitt- Thanks for the review and thank you for the idea of how he is to find his sister.

Now on with the story!!! Enjoy!!

Chapter One

Gringotts and Ginny

The next day Harry Potter found himself in the second vault that his parents had created for him. In the vault he didn't find money, but he found photo albums of smiling faces of a time before Voldemort. He found photo albums when his parents were still in school with their friends and he found photo albums of when they had graduated from Hogwarts. When he came upon pictures of when his parents had gotten married he had never seen two happier people in his life. Though the surprising thing was that at her wedding she found pictures of Petunia. Harry couldn't help but think that Petunia may not have hated her sister as much as she had led him to believe. He briefly wondered what had happened to the Dursleys, but he only thought about it for a moment.

As Harry sorted further through the vault he found love letters that Lily and James had sent to each other during their last year at Hogwarts. He read through each one of them carefully and knowing that he had a sister now he was able to pick up on the hidden meanings of some questions. He realized then that they had kept Lily's pregnancy a secret from everyone and how hard it must have been to give up their daughter for adoption. But Harry understood why they had to have given her up. Voldemort had just been coming into power and they must have been frightened for her safety. There wasn't any better place to hide a baby than with a muggle family in those days. Though muggles had been attacked it wasn't likely for him to go out of the country to attack. That was when Harry realized where she must have been sent. Harry knew immediately that Willow Potter must have been sent to another country after she had been put up for adoption to get her out of the country so that Voldemort would not find her.

Harry found further papers that proved his theory. The papers even showed what adoption agency in England they had used. Harry decided that he must pay a visit to the agency, but this was one trip he knew he wasn't going to be able to do alone. Harry had never been happier in his life and yet at the same time he had never been more scared. Harry knew the one person that would be able to accompany him to the adoption agency and be able to keep him sane. He turned out of the vault after he placed the letters and papers in his pocket and headed back to the Burrow. It was still summer and he knew that they would still be there.

Harry arrived at the Burrow moments after he had left Gringotts. He had only been an apparition away. When he arrived there wasn't much movement in the house and when he entered the Weasley's home he found out the reason. He glanced up at the clock that would tell him where each of the Weasley's was. He found that George was still staying with Bill and Fleur. Mrs. and Mr. Weasley were both at the Ministry of magic helping to pick up the pieces that the war on Voldemort had caused. Ron was still on vacation with Hermione as she had gone to bring back her parents from Australia. The only occupant of the house was Ginny. Harry knew where she would be so he backtracked out of the house and headed down to the garden. Sure enough he found Ginny standing over the fence watching the sun sink into the hills.

"Ginny," Harry called out as he approached so he wouldn't startle her.

Ginny spun around and a bright smile spread across her lips as she ran towards him. Harry pulled her into a hug that he wished would last forever. When Harry and Ginny pulled apart she looked up at him with a warm smile on her face. He could see that she must have been worried sick about him as he had been gone for almost a week.

"Where did you go Harry?" Ginny asked, "I was worried that something happened to you."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you," Harry told her with a small smile of his own; "I just had to go back to Godric's Hollow and visit my parent's grave. I even visited the house where my parent's used to live."

Harry brought Ginny over to the bench that was in the garden and told her everything that had happened since the last time they had seen each other. He told her all about what he found in his parent's old house to what he found in the vault at Gringotts. Harry didn't leave out a detail though he didn't mention a single word of what he had told his parents as he stood in front of their grave.

"Harry," exclaimed Ginny, "That's wonderful you have a sister."

"It is Ginny," Harry told her, "I was just wondering if you would come with me to the agency when I look for my sister?"

"Of course I will," Ginny told him, "You won't have to do it alone."

Harry smiled knowing that he could rely on Ginny to help him through anything. He was so happy that she would help him that he didn't realize he had kissed her until it had ended.

"Harry?" Ginny asked, "Are you sure?"

Harry had never been surer in his life. The one thing that had been stopping him from becoming more than stolen kisses or moments at Hogwarts was gone. He had feared that if Voldemort discovered how much he loved Ginny than he would attack her and Harry would not have been able to bare the loss of Ginny when he knew that it was because of him. Instead of replying Harry just kissed her again. He knew that whatever was to come he would be able to face it for he knew that Ginny would always be there for him just as he would always be there for her. He wondered if this was how his parents felt when they first came to be a couple. Than the thought of how Ron was going to react popped into his head. He only could hope that Ron would be happy for them after he saw how happy Ginny and he were.


	3. New Beginnings

A/N: So this is my next update. I hope you like it. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed. I just love reviews. They are my favorite things in the world.

A/N: As I will be starting college soon I will try to update at least once a week for school is busy. I promise I will do my best.

Thanks, and Enjoy!

Chapter Two

New Beginnings

Harry Potter sat in the inn across the street from the place his parents had gone to give his older sister up for adoption. He had never felt more alone in the world than what he was feeling. He had been hoping that when he made the journey to find his sister he wouldn't be alone. But now that he knew it was impossible for Ginny to come with him let alone be with him for Mrs. Weasley felt it was better if Ginny was able to find someone her own age. Harry could see that all they were doing was looking out for their daughter but it didn't mean that he had to like what they were telling him. He was only happy for the fact that Arthur and Molly were going to be the ones to break it to her. It would have killed him to have to see the hurt expression on her face. It was killing him than and he wasn't even there to see the look on her gentle features, but he sure could picture it in his mind. The image haunted him and wouldn't leave him alone. Ginny wasn't with him and his two other friends were off looking for Hermione's parents in Australia. Harry knew he shouldn't be angry, but at least Hermione knew where her parents were. Harry didn't even know that he had a sister until that day and he had no idea where to find her. He was going to have to wait until morning just to go to the adoption agency. He only hoped that they would be able to help him. Harry wasn't sure what he was going to do if he couldn't find his sister. Though she didn't remember his parents she was a connection that he had never had before. He had never had an actual sister. Though he counted Hermione as a sister this Willow Potter was more than that.

Harry was jarred out of his thoughts when someone tapped on the door. He silently took out his wand and held it behind his back as he rose from his chair and headed over to the door. Upon opening the door he found Hagrid standing in the door way with a bundle of blue blankets in his arms. He knew immediately who the baby was. It was Lupin and Tonks baby Teddy. Though he had been under the impression that Tonks parents were too watch Teddy.

"What's wrong Hagrid?" Harry asked as he ushered the half giant into the hotel room before anyone had noticed him.

Harry took baby Teddy from Hagrid's arms and looked down at him with awe. He slipped his wand back beneath his robes as he returned to his seat.

"It was too much for them 'arry," Hagrid told Harry, "They did the best they could, but they just can't raise little Teddy."

Harry looked up from Teddy knowing immediately what Hagrid was talking about. After all Harry was Teddy's Godfather. It was only right that Harry take little Teddy in with him to raise him. Hagrid must have known that there was no need for further explanation of what was being asked of Harry.

"Your parents would be proud of you," Hagrid told him with a smile, "I know I am."

"Thanks Hagrid," Harry told him with a small smile of his own as he turned back to Teddy, "I won't let you down."

Hagrid smiled before he headed towards the door. After leaving some of Teddy's things that Harry would need Hagrid left the small hotel room and headed back into the night. Only Harry wasn't as alone as he thought he had been. Harry now had his godson to take care. Harry only hoped that he was able to raise Teddy the way Lupin and Tonks would have. Teddy's eyes slowly opened and he stared up at Harry in wonder. He reminded him so much of Lupin and Tonks. He knew immediately he took after his Mother as his eyes changed in color at least two times in the five minutes that Harry stared at him in awe.

"Hi Teddy," Harry finally said after awhile, "I'm your Godfather. I was a really good friend of your Mom and Dad. I hope you know they love you so much and would have loved to be here. They're so proud of you. I'm always going to be here for you. I'll never leave you."

Teddy fell back to sleep in Harry's arms with a content smile on his face. Without meaning to Harry stayed up the entire night sitting in that chair just staring at his Godfather as if he was waiting for something to happen. He didn't know what he was looking for but he just watched and waited. He had never seen something so perfect in his life. He had never loved something so much in his life. Harry wondered if that was the feeling that his parents and even Lupin and Sirius had felt the first time they had held him.

The next morning after making sure that both he had Teddy were ready for the day he headed across the street to the adoption agency. He briefly thought about how funny it was that the hotel was directly across the street from the hotel. But the thought passed from his mind as soon as he stepped through the door. Teddy was in his arms with his head resting upon Harry's shoulder as he slept peacefully. Harry reached into his pocket with his other hand to make sure the papers were there. As Harry approached the receptionist desk his nervousness rose. Teddy must have felt his anxiety for he pulled gently at Harry's hair in his sleep. Harry couldn't keep the small smile off his face knowing that Teddy had sensed his discomfort and had wanted to help ease his mind. It worked and Harry was able to approach the desk with less worry.

"May I help you?" the woman who had a name tag on her shirt that said 'Rose' asked.

"Yeah I was wondering if you could help me find my sister," replied Harry.

Harry quickly explained the situation to Rose and even showed her the papers that he had found. Rose looked through the papers for what seemed like forever before she finally lifted her head and looked back up at him with a small smile.

"I think I can help you," Rose replied, "The man that helped your parents is still working here and he's in his office right now."

"That's great," exclaimed Harry, "Can I see him?"

Rose nodded and motioned for him to have a seat. Harry took a seat and repositioned Teddy so that he was in his arms and Harry could see his face. He slept peacefully like he had most of the night. He tried to memorize ever feature of his face to keep his mind off his approaching meeting with the man that had helped his parents give up his older sister for adoption.

"Harry Potter?" a voice called out.

Harry looked up from his godson and found the gentlemen that Rose had spoke of earlier. Harry rose to his feet and quickly walked over to the man. With his free hand he shook hands.

"My name is Alex Parker," Alex told Harry, "You can call me Alex."

Harry nodded not knowing what he could possibly say. After their brief greeting Harry found himself walking towards Alex's office not knowing what was going to happen or if he was going to find out who his sister was. He knew that he was going to get answers from Alex, but he wasn't sure what kind of answers he was going to receive.


	4. Surprises

A/n: This is the third chapter. Thank you to CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur who reviewed to my story. Please if you can just drop a small review when you read this. Reviews make me so happy. Plus a happy writer writes quicker.

Chapter Three

Surprises

It seemed like yesterday that Harry had been sitting in Alex Parker's office as he began his quest to finding his older sister. It like yesterday that Hagrid had shown up at his hotel to hand off the care of his Godson Teddy. In reality it had been a month. A month that had seemed to take forever and yet seemed to flash before his eyes at the same time. Now sitting in an office in an LA law firm Harry found he was so much closer to finding out where his sister was. He had actually stumbled upon the law firm by accident. He had been walking back to his hotel room with Teddy in his arms when a vampire had attacked him. Before the vampire had attacked he had caught how Angel had known everything that was going on. After killing the vampire he had been able to ask around and was able to locate this Angel. Now he sat in his office waiting for the man to come back in.

"Sorry to keep you waiting so long," Angel apologized.

Harry was drawn out of his thoughts. As he quickly assured Angel that it was quite alright he glanced back down at Teddy to make sure he was alright. Teddy was sleeping peacefully wrapped in his blue blanket snuggled against Harry's arm.

"Now what can I do for you?" Angel asked as he took a seat behind his desk.

"I heard that you knew everything that went on and I was wondering if you could help me locate someone." Harry asked.

"I'll try to help if I can," replied Angel honestly.

Harry didn't know who Angel was or if he was trustworthy but he suddenly felt compelled to tell him all about whom he was looking for and why he was looking for her. He had even pulled out the documentation to prove that Willow Rosenberg was his sister. Harry didn't mention that he was a wizard or that his parents were magical as well. He didn't think that Angel needed to know that little detail. Than it occurred to him whether or not his sister had been sent a letter to go to Hogwarts for she was a witch.

"I can help you," Angel said a moment after Harry had told him his story, "I just so happen to know your sister."

"Really?" exclaimed Harry, "You know her?"

Harry couldn't have ever thought that finding Angel would actually help him find the exact location that his sister was in. He had at least hoped that Angel would be able to help him find someone that would know where she was. He had never thought he would meet someone that actually knew her either. Harry felt the urge to make Angel tell him everything he knew but the urge to find out where she was stronger than his curiosity to find out more about her.

"Yes," Angel replied as he pulled out a piece of paper on which he scribbled something down, "Though she doesn't live in the United States anymore."

Harry took the piece of paper and glanced down at the words that were written. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw where she was living now.

"Bloody hell," muttered Harry.

"What's wrong?" Angel asked.

"She's been living so close," Harry replied, "and yet I never knew."

Harry couldn't believe that his own sister was living in London. He had gone to London numerous times since he had been introduced into the wizarding world. Harry quickly thanked Angel before fleeing his office to head back to England. He was finally going home after having been in America for a month.

"We're going home Teddy," Harry told the little boy in his arms as he packed their things, "We're finally going home."

He thought he saw the glimmer of a smile on his godson's face. He smiled at the thought as he gathered their things. He was so anxious that after he had checked out he decided that he was going to use a port key instead of flying. He was dying to go back to London in a hurry. Harry knew exactly where he could go. Harry made sure he was holding all of their belongings and Teddy when he touched the port key. Harry felt the familiar pull at his navel and soon he was standing just in front of the house that he hadn't been in since he and the others had fled. He was standing in front of his godfather's house.

"Welcome home," Harry told Teddy who had woke up when they had traveled through the port key.

Harry held him in a way that Teddy was able to look at their surroundings. Harry smiled thinking of how life was going alright for him so far. Though in the back of his mind he couldn't help but think of what had almost been.


	5. Moving on

A/N: Here is another chapter. I decided to update because of all the reviews I got. I'm leaving for college tomorrow so I may not be able to update more than once a week, but I sure will try if I have the time. Thanks to everyone for being such loyal readers.

Disclaimer: I did not create nor do I own the song lyrics that are in this chapter. Those lyrics belong to The Jonas Brothers and the song is called "Still in Love with you"

a/n: I figured I would add a little Ginny since it's been about Harry Potter only for the last chapters.

Chapter Four

Moving on

You left without a single wordNot even sorryIt might've hurt worse to hear you sayI'm leaving, goodbyeBut your smile still makes my heart singAnother sad songI can't forget itI won't regret itCause I'm still in love with youStill in love with you

It had been a month since Harry had confessed to her how he really felt about her. She knew that he had waited because of the threat that Voldemort had presented back then. Now that she would have been able to be with Harry it had been ripped away from her by the two people that she had never expected to do it. Her parents had tried to deflect some of the blame off of themselves but Ginny hadn't been born yesterday. She was able to see through their lies. She had shut her parents out for the last month though that didn't mean she wasn't forgiving of Harry either. She didn't think she ever wanted to see him again. If he had really loved her then he wouldn't have just gone away like that. She convinced herself that Harry only thought he loved her, but decided he didn't the second he was met with challenge. If she had been worth it in his eyes then he would have fought for her when he had the chance.

"Ginny," her Mother yelled up the stairs, "Hurry up or you'll miss the train."

Ginny grabbed her cage that held her owl and hurried down the stairs. She couldn't help but smile on the inside as she remembered when Harry and Ron had missed the train to Hogwarts one year. They had taken the flying car so that they would be able to get there in time for school. Though Ron wasn't the best of drivers for he crashed it into a tree. She remembered how angry her Mother had been. Ginny wiped the smile off of her face as soon as she entered the foyer and saw her parents standing in front of the door waiting for her.

"You aren't still mad us are you Gin?" her Father asked her.

Ginny shook her head as she added another lie to the pile of lies that had been created the last month.

"Course not Dad," Ginny said lying through her teeth.

Arthur smiled and pulled Ginny into a quick hug. Ginny tried to pretend that she wasn't mad and she hoped that it didn't show. After they parted they headed to the train station where Ginny was to leave for Hogwarts. It was Ginny's last year and she wasn't going to leave home on bad terms no matter how angry she still was at her parents and Harry. They weren't going to spoil her last year at Hogwarts for her. She was going to forget about Harry and try to come to terms with her parents so that maybe one day she would be able to forgive them.

"Here we are Gin," Molly said pulling Ginny out of her thoughts.

Ginny hadn't even realized what she had been doing. Here they stood on the platform and the train that would take her to Hogwarts was in front of her.

"I'll see you later then," Ginny told her parents.

After she hugged both her parents and said goodbye Ginny boarded the train lugging her trunk behind her as she searched for a cabin that was empty. It didn't take her long to find one and she put her trunk above the seat with her bird cage right next to it. Her bird was a dark brown and she had received it as a gift from Percy as a sorry for leaving. Ginny had been ready to accept him back into the family even if he hadn't gone out and purchased the owl. She wasn't about to tell him that for she had instantly fell in love with the owl who she had named Dobby after the house elf that they had lost in the war. Soon the train sped up and Ginny was joined by her friends. She tried to concentrate on what they were talking about, but she couldn't help but think about all she had left behind as the train sped towards Hogwarts.

Harry entered the house of his godfather Sirius Black. He managed to get all of his belongings and Teddy into the main foyer in one trip. Harry was amazed that he was able to do it. He was half expecting a voice to ask him if he was Severus Snape and for a look alike Dumbledore to pop out. But nothing happened. He looked around the foyer wondering what it was that was different. Suddenly there was a pop and standing before him was Kreacher. Harry was happy to see that Kreacher had survived the war. Kreacher stood before Harry beaming with happiness that Harry had survived. Even after his last stay where he had seen Kreacher all to happy to serve not only him but Hermione he still thought it was beyond strange to see Kreacher smiling.

"Kreacher knew his Master would be back," Kreacher told him happily, "Kreacher made sure the house was clean."

"What about the curse that was placed on the house?" Harry asked knowing that Kreacher would know what he was talking about.

"Hermione came and lifted it before her and Ron left," Kreacher replied.

Harry was happy for he had never seen Kreacher call Hermione her actual name without wanting to call her mud blood as well. Harry could tell that what he had Hermione had done for Kreacher in that time that they had lived in the house had done Kreacher some good.

"Do you think you could make me something to eat?" Harry asked Kreacher.

"Of course Master," Kreacher replied before Harry gave him a look, "I mean yes Harry."

With that Kreacher disappeared with a pop to go into the kitchen. Harry looked around him again and looked down at Teddy.

"Welcome home," Harry told Teddy, "Tomorrow we'll go and meet your Aunt. I'm sure she'll love you."


	6. Harry meets Willow

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. The first week or two has been really busy in college. I'll try to update at least every weekend from now on. Hope you enjoy this update.

Chapter Five

Harry meets Willow

The next day when Harry arrived at the address that had been given to him by Angel he discovered that his older sister worked at a school for all girls. It took him about ten minutes just to get in the building as he had to sign in with two different security guards. He knew that the only reason he was getting in was also because of Teddy. It was obvious that they had very good security and that they took any threats to the students safety very seriously. When he entered the office of the school he went over to the desk and asked a secretary for Willow Rosenberg. The secretary, whose name on her name tag said Jules, made a quick call to someone.

"She'll be right down," Jules told him, "Just have a seat over there."

Harry took a seat in one of the chairs that Jules had been pointing over at. He made sure that Teddy was alright first before he picked up a magazine to flip through while he waited. Harry didn't have to wait long before he heard someone call his name. He dropped the magazine onto the chair beside him before he rose to greet Willow Rosenberg. The first thing he noticed about her as he shook her hand and introduced himself was how Willow had his Mother's eyes.

"Do you think we could speak in private?" Harry asked Willow.

"Sure," Willow replied brightly before she led him through a maze of hallways before they ended up in her office. She closed the door behind them and motioned for him to take a seat on the couch as she took a seat on a chair opposite of him.

"What can I do for you Harry?" Willow asked him.

After putting the baby carrier on the couch next to him Harry took out the papers. He didn't really know what the right words were to tell Willow of their connection so he figured he would just skip him telling her and give her the papers. He figured it would also be proof that he wasn't lying or making all of it up.

"These will explain," Harry told her quietly as he handed her the papers.

Harry watched as Willow took the papers from him and slipped on a pair of reading glasses to read them. He took the time while she read the papers to take in her appearance. He noticed that she had red hair almost like the Weasley's. Though he knew that they were not related for he knew from Sirius that his Grandmother on his Father's side had red hair. He figured she had inherited from her. Harry tried to read her expression so he could find out what she was feeling as she read the documents, but he couldn't pick up on any emotions. It seemed like an eternity before Willow finally looked away from the papers and looked up at Harry.

"Wow," was all Willow could say.

"I know," Harry told her quietly.

"Look this is all so much to take in. It's not that I don't want to get to know you, but I just have to let everything sink in right now. I hope you don't take it the wrong way, but I didn't even know I was adopted and…"

"It's alright," Harry told her with a small smile, "I understand. Take the time you need."

Before Harry left he gave her his address so that when she was ready she would be able to find him.

Willow watched as Harry left with a small baby. Suddenly it occurred to her that she didn't know if the baby was Harry's which meant it was her nephew or if he was just babysitting for a friend. She didn't even know if Harry was married or even old enough to get married. Willow wished she hadn't sent him away, but knew it had to have been the right thing for this all came as a shock to her. She never would have thought that morning that when she went to work she would find out that she had been adopted and that she would meet her brother. She wondered if her birth parents were alive. She wondered why she hadn't seen how different she really was from her parents sooner. She couldn't believe she had never connected the dots until then about all the fights her parents would have about telling her something. Willow sighed as she pressed the intercom button.

"Yeah Willow," Willow heard Buffy say through the intercom.

"You think you could spare a couple minutes to come to my office?" Willow asked.

"Sure," she heard Buffy say, "I'll be right there."

Willow pressed the same button to end the connection with Buffy before she dropped onto the couch that her brother had been sitting on. She sighed not knowing what she should do.

"What's wrong Willow?" Buffy said from the doorway a couple minutes later.

"My life," Willow replied sarcastically.

Buffy looked at her with a expression of concern as she moved from the door way and sat down on the couch next to her best friend Willow. Willow told Buffy everything that hadn't happened to her after Harry had stepped into her office. She even showed Buffy the papers that Harry had left behind. Buffy studied them carefully as she listened to Willow ramble on about what had happened and about her concerns and worries. Buffy let her ramble knowing that in this case getting everything off her chest was something a good ramble would be able to give to her. It did end eventually.

"Buffy what am I going to do?" Willow asked Buffy.

"Will," Buffy told her, "He's your brother. Why don't you get to know him and see what happens."

Willow nodded knowing that she was right. Willow was just scared of what would happen. Not only that she didn't know how her newly found brother was going to take her secrets. Her first secret being that she was a Wiccan and the second secret being that she was gay. She didn't know which secret was more terrifying, but she knew which one it was.

"Will, he's your brother," Buffy told her as if she had read her mind, "He'll accept you for who you are."

"I hope you're right."


End file.
